<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was A Graveyard Smash by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798568">It Was A Graveyard Smash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Crying, F/F, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Knotting Dildos, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a party. What was the worst that could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mean Girl Clique/New Girl, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was A Graveyard Smash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, and she stared at the door in front of her. </p><p>	It was a perfectly ordinary door - painted blue, with a brass "742" on the front. <i>Do people polish the brass on their doors?</i> Clara had never lived in a place that had brass number plates - she'd grown up in apartment buildings, and she was still adjusting to the suburbs. There was a wreath on it as well, with little plastic skeletons dangling from the fake greenery. </p><p>	Clara knew, deep in her guts, that she was stalling. She'd always had a talent for stalling. And yet. </p><p>	<i>Come on,</i> she thought to herself, and she took a step closer. <i>It's a door. They're just people. You're taller than they are, for fuck sake.</i> Admittedly, Clara was taller than most people in her grade - she'd hit six feet when she turned fifteen four months ago, and she was still getting growing pains in her back and legs. Even the teachers looked up at her. </p><p>	There was the sound of laughter from inside, and the jack o'lantern on the porch grinned at her ghoulishly. She took a deep breath, and she rang the doorbell. </p><p>	A woman in a catsuit opened the door, and she squinted up at Clara. "You seem a little old to be trick or treating," she said.</p><p>	"I am," said Clara. "I mean, I'm not old, but I'm, uh..." She cleared her throat. "I'm here for Tessa's party. She invited me." </p><p>	"She did, did she?" The woman in the cat suit smiled at Clara. "I'm always glad to meet more of Tessa's friends. I haven't seen you around before - are you a senior like her?" </p><p>	"Yeah," Clara said, as she followed after Tessa's mom. "I, uh, I transferred in from the city last month." </p><p>	"I hope you don't find it too boring around here," said Tessa's mom. "The party is down in the basement," she added, indicating the door. "Have fun!" She gave a little half wave, then made her way back to the living room. There was a horror movie playing on the big screen, and a man in a Dracula cape was sitting comfortably with a bowl of popcorn. </p><p>	And once again, Clara was standing in front of a door. She took a deep breath, and she opened it. The hinges didn't creak ominously, but her heart was still in her throat as she made her way down the stairs, her shoes clicking on the polished wood.</p><p>	The basement was furnished, with beige carpeting and dark wood paneling, with an old, flower printed couch and an assortment of mismatched old chairs, all in a circle around the coffee table. There was music playing, and a bunch of girls just standing around, talking, with plastic cups in their hands. They all looked up when Clara's heavy black boots hit the floor. </p><p>	"Oh, Carla, you came," said one of them, and she detached herself from the group. She was wearing a black dress, with a little witch's hat perched on top of her wavy red hair. She was almost a foot shorter than Clara, and from this angle Clara could see straight down her dress. </p><p>	"It's Clara, actually," Clara said, and she gave a thin lipped smile. "Thank you very much for inviting me, Tessa."</p><p>	"It's not every day we get a new girl," said Tessa, and her arm went around Clara's waist, giving it a squeeze. "Lots of new boys transfer in, but you're the first girl."</p><p>	"Well," Clara said, and she cleared her throat. "Thank you."</p><p>	The girls in the clique laughed, and it made Clara's stomach twist up in uncomfortable ways. Her anxiety was beginning to spike, and she dug her fingernails into her palms, trying to steady herself. </p><p>	"So what school are you from?" Another girl, this one in a red velvet cape, a white peasant blouse, and a short black skirt, looked unimpressed. </p><p>	"I was in, uh, Pickett High School," said Clara. Her hands were sweating, and she was going to start sweating through her makeup soon. "But I skipped two grades when I moved as well."</p><p>"Must be some brainiac, to skip two grades," said a girl dressed up like a fairy princess, if fairy princesses wore miniskirts. She didn't seem to be wearing a bra under her thin pink tank top, and Clara could just make out the shapes of her nipples. </p><p>	"How old are you?" Tessa was frowning now, her eyebrows meeting in the middle. It looked charming on her cute little face, because of course it did. Everything looked charming on Tessa's face. She had a button nose and wide, expressive eyes with long, dark eyelashes, and something about it made Clara feel all kinds of things that she didn't want to think about right now. </p><p>	She told them. </p><p>	"<i>Really</i>." The girl in the red cape up and down, eyebrows up. "No way."</p><p>	"No, really," said Clara. "I know, I'm just, uh, I'm tall, but tallness runs in my family. My mom and my dad are both over six feet, that's kinda how they met, they were both on their college debate team and they were always stuck in the back row for photos, since -"</p><p>	"We get it," broke in a third girl. "You're tall. Your family is tall." She was wearing a tattered dress and a whole bunch of theatrical make up, her face done up like a zombie’s. Her neckline was cut all the way down to <i>there</i>, and it was taking effort for Clara's eyes to stay on her face. Her dark hair was over each shoulder, and it was like an arrow, pointing down towards all of that cleavage. </p><p>	"It isn't the tallness that made me think you were older," said Tessa, and then all of the other girls were laughing again. There was a nasty tinge to their laughter, and it was making Clara's nervousness rise up in her throat again. </p><p>	She had developed early. Very early. She'd been wearing a bra since she was nine, and had somewhat resigned herself to the leering and the comments since she was twelve. Apart from being the tallest girl in her grade, if not the whole school, she also had the biggest breasts. Because of course she did. </p><p>	"So you've never been to a real party, huh?" The zombie girl rubbed her hands together. She was still leering at Clara. "What's your costume supposed to be, anyway?" </p><p>	"I'm a vampire schoolgirl," said Clara, and she smiled nervously, indicating the short plaid skirt, the white blouse, the stark makeup she'd carefully applied.</p><p>	"If you're a vampire, where are your fangs?" That was Tessa. </p><p>	"Well," Clara said, and she laughed nervously, "they hurt my mouth, so I figured I'd, uh, I'd put 'em in for any photo opportunities, but they make it hard to talk about anything when you've got them in, and I figured it'd be awkward to try to come to a party if I can't even talk, y'know?" </p><p>	"You sure do talk a lot," said the girl in the red cape. </p><p>	Clara flushed, looked down at her feet. She was so much <i>bigger</i> than the rest of them, and all of her felt too big, too lumbering. She was a big sloppy dog, surrounded by small, elegant cats. </p><p>	"So," Tessa said, and she stepped away from Clara. "This is your first party."</p><p>	"Not my <i>first</i> party," Clara said quickly. "Just my first party without... y'know, a piñata and ice cream cake and party games."</p><p>	"We've got ice cream cake," said the girl in the cape. "It's even got the little crunchy bits in between."</p><p>	Clara smiled widely. “Ice cream cake is <i>great</i>,” she said. "I love the crunchy bits.” </p><p>	"Well, too bad," said the zombie, "because there isn't <i>actually</i> ice cream cake."</p><p>	<i>Are they trying to be mean, or are they trying to be funny?</i> Clara wondered, as she pasted the smile on her face. </p><p>	"We do have party games, though," said Tessa, and she was smiling widely. </p><p>	"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested the fairy princess. She was adjusting the straps holding her glittery wings, shifting from foot to foot. </p><p>	"Oo, yes, please," said the zombie. </p><p>	<i>Nobody has told me their names</i>, thought Clara. <i>I should go home.</i> She recognized some of them from school, but she'd never been that good with faces out of context, and this was about as far out of context as you could get. </p><p>	"So what d'you think, Clara?" Tessa asked, and she looped their arms together, leaning in to her. "Truth or dare?" </p><p>	Clara thought about going home, about sitting in her cold, quiet room with her parents downstairs on the couch, not talking to each other, not looking at each other, just watching television on low. About the silence that seemed to build up and build up in her throat, the silence that was worse than a scream. </p><p>	"Sure," said Clara. "Sure. Let's play truth or dare. I love a good game of truth or dare." </p><p>	There were more snickers around the room, but Tessa gave her arm a squeeze. "This is gonna be fun," she said, then she... sat down on the floor, cross legged. She was right in front of the couch, and she leaned back against it, looking as comfy and elegant as a housecat.</p><p>	Clara sat down next to her (Tessa was the only one there that she actually <i>knew</i>, and Tessa hadn't been <i>too</i> mean to her), and then realized her mistake, because now she could see straight up their skirts, and she needed to not do that. She stared down at her own lap, and spread her skirt so it was covering between her legs, and adjusted the way her feet were settled so that her ankles didn't hurt.</p><p>	"Where are you going, Kristie?" Tessa called, as the fairy princess made her way up the stairs.</p><p>	"Just wanna make sure your mom doesn't barge in on us," Kristie called back. </p><p>	Clara didn't hear a <i>click</i>, but she imagined she did. It sent another little shiver of anxiety through her. </p><p>	"So," said the girl in the red cape, settling herself down and resting her chin on her knees, "why don't you go first, Carla? Since you're the guest of honor."</p><p>	"Clara," said Clara, then; "what, really?"</p><p>	"Like I said, " Tessa said, "it's not every day we get a new girl. We've all been <i>dying</i> to get to know you." She smiled, and it was very toothy. </p><p>	<i>My, what big teeth you have</i>, thought some part of Clara's subconscious, and she could feel herself start to blush. "Thank you," she said. </p><p>	"So," said Kristie, and she came to sit down on Clara's other side, close enough that their thighs were almost touching, "you go first, Carla. Who are you gonna ask?" </p><p>	"Clara," said Clara, then; "uh... Tessa." She didn't know the other two's names yet, and it felt weird to ask them at this point. They'd probably laugh at her anyway.</p><p>	"Yes?" Tessa fluttered her eyelashes, and Clara's stomach did a nervous little flip-flop.</p><p>	"Truth or dare?"</p><p>	There was a palpable pause, as if the whole basement was holding its breath. "Dare," said Tessa. </p><p>	Clara licked her lips. Okay. She'd played a little bit of truth or dare back when she was in day camp, but this felt... a lot different. "I dare you," she began.</p><p>	"It better be a good one," broke in the zombie. </p><p>	"Shut up, Brooke," said Tessa.</p><p>	"I dare you," Clara repeated, "to... stand on one foot and recite the alphabet backwards."</p><p>	There was another palpable pause. </p><p>	"That's it?" The girl in the red cape was frowning. </p><p>	"She's too young to know any good dares," said Kristy. "I told you we shouldn't have invited her."</p><p>	"No, no," said Tessa. "It's just a warm up dare. You always gotta start slow, before you get to the interesting stuff." She grinned, and Clara blushed. "Good warm up, Clara." </p><p>	<i>She got my name right</i>, Clara thought, and she tried to ignore how giddy it made her feel. "I was just chumming the waters," Clara said. "To, uh, to see how you guys would react."</p><p>	"You were just <i>what</i>?" Brooke raised an eyebrow. </p><p>	"Chumming. You know, with sharks? When, uh, when you want to get sharks to come, you dump a whole bunch of different types of fish bits into the water, usually with blood mixed in, so that they can get the sharks all worked up."</p><p>	There was yet another pause. Clara was really beginning to dread those pauses.</p><p>	"Anyway," said Tessa, "I need to do some standing on one foot, don't I?" She stood up, and then she was moving back. She lifted one leg up, holding on to her ankle, and she wobbled. </p><p>	Clara could see straight up her skirt. She was wearing black lace panties, and Clara could see the shape of her vulva under it. </p><p>	<i>I want to touch her, I want her to touch me, I want...</i> </p><p>	Clara caught herself staring, hurriedly looked down at Tessa's feet, then up at Tessa's face. The girl looked bored, and she was indeed reciting the alphabet backwards. </p><p>	Clara kept her eyes on Tessa's face, still not hearing, until Tessa's foot was gently moving down, to rest on the floor. "Did it," Tessa said, and she sounded very satisfied with herself. "So what's my reward?"</p><p>	"Reward?" Clara blinked. </p><p>	"Don't you know? You get a reward when you successfully pull off a dare."</p><p>	Clara glanced around, and saw everyone else nodding along. Well. Maybe truth or dare was a little more complicated than she thought. “Okay,” she said cautiously. </p><p>	"Unbutton your shirt," said Brooke.</p><p>	"What?" Clara frowned, looking over at Brooke. "Isn't it Tessa's reward?"</p><p>	"It <i>is</i> my reward," said Tessa, "so I should get to choose." She smiled at Clara again, and there were a lot of teeth in it. "Why don't you show me your underwear, since you were staring at mine?"</p><p>	"I wasn't... I mean... your skirt was..." Clara trailed off. All of the other girls were staring up at her, and she was blushing so hard that her head was starting to throb. It was hard to think of anything, because her head was just <i>spinning</i>. </p><p>	"It's only fair," said Brooke. </p><p>	"Definitely," agreed Kristy. "You want to be fair, don't you?"</p><p>	"Are you sure that's... appropriate?" Clara asked weakly. She was aware of how ridiculous she sounded, and she bit her tongue.</p><p>	"If you want to have more <i>appropriate</i> fun, my little sister is trick or treating," said Tessa. "You could go join her, if you want to." </p><p>	"It's fine," Clara said. "It's absolutely fine." She took a deep breath. "I just... i don't know why that's <i>your</i> reward. Why do you want to see my underwear."</p><p>	"What, you think that we're getting off on it or something?" Brooke scowled. "What kinda creeps do you think we are?"</p><p>	"Do you have a better reward to offer?" Tessa asked, and her tone was cool.</p><p>	"I can... stand on my head," Clara said, "or hop on one foot for a minute, or -"</p><p>	"Both of those will show us your underwear anyway," Kristy cut in. "Come on. Just do it." </p><p>	"Why do you want to see it?" Clara wasn't sure why she was arguing about this, but it felt like something she <i>should</i> have done.</p><p>	No, what she should have done was stood up and made her way back up the stairs, maybe called her parents and asked to be picked up. Hell, she should have walked home.</p><p>	"Because you saw mine," said Tessa. "It's only fair. And besides, I did the dare, so I get to choose."</p><p>	"Unless you're too much of a baby," Kristy added. </p><p>	"She totally is," said the girl in cape - what was her name?</p><p>	"I'm not a baby," said Clara stiffly, and she stood up. She grabbed the hem of her skirt, and she held it up, staring at the red checked pattern so that she didn't have to think about the fact that she was showing someone whose name she didn't even know her underwear.</p><p>	"Aw, they're adorable," said Tessa, and that sent a mix of shame and heat deep into the pits of Clara's guts. "Are those butterflies?"</p><p>	"I didn't know I'd be showing people my underwear, or I'd have worn a nicer pair," Clara said, aware that her voice sounded huffy. </p><p>	There was another moment of silence - Clara was beginning to dread those. Then a snicker, and someone was giving her a pat on the leg. </p><p>	"That was a good one," said the zombie, and Clara could feel herself blushing from the compliment. </p><p>	"Can I sit down now?" Clara asked. </p><p>	"Yeah, sure," said Tessa, and Clara let her skirt fall back down (mercifully), and settled back down, cross legged. Her whole face was bright red, and her hands were shaking. She laced her fingers together and rested them in her lap, staring at her white knuckles. </p><p>	"So," said Tessa, and she was turning to look at the zombie, "Lacy."</p><p>	<i>Lacy</i>, thought Clara. <i>Lacy the zombie</i>. </p><p>	"Yeah?" Lacy leaned forward, and when Clara looked up, she could see the shapes of Lacy’s breasts under her shirt. Was she wearing a bra?</p><p>	"Truth or dare?" Tessa was leaning her elbows up on her thighs, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.</p><p>	"I'll go with truth, to shake things up a bit," said Lacy. She caught Clara's eye, and she winked.</p><p>	Clara blushed harder, and she drummed her fingers on her thigh, to get some of the nervous energy out.</p><p>	"Is it true that you ate out Maggie Steingarter in the locker rooms after volleyball practice?" Tessa's tone was teasing, but Clara looked up, her eyes wide. </p><p>	"At school?" Clara blurted out, before her brain had a chance to catch up with her mouth.</p><p>	"What other locker room would there be?" Lacy asked. She wrinkled her nose. </p><p>	"I mean, there's always the locker rooms at the Y, and there's the country club, as well as -" Clara began, and she was aware she was babbling, even if she couldn't stop it.</p><p>	"Yes, it was the locker rooms at school," interrupted Lacy. "And yes, I did. If you must know." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking faintly offended. Then she grinned, and it was a very wicked grin. "Did she tell you I made her come four times?"</p><p>	<i>Is it even possible to come four times?</i> Clara shifted, rubbing her thighs together as her toes curled in her boots. She'd only ever managed to make herself come twice in one masturbation session, and that had been after she'd spent the day reading dirty fanfic. </p><p>	Tessa snorted. "You're lying," she said. "But it's your turn."</p><p>	"Clara," said Lacy, "truth or dare?" </p><p>	Clara blinked. "Didn't I just go?" Her mouth was going dry. </p><p>	"Yeah, but there's no special order," said Lacy. "So truth or dare?"</p><p>	"Truth," said Clara. What if they made her show her underwear again, or something worse?</p><p>	"Are you a virgin?" It was Brooke who asked this time, and Clara glanced over at her. The other girl was looking at her with very bright eyes.</p><p>	"Um," said Clara. "I mean, uh. Um." </p><p>	"That's not an answer," said Kristy. She stood up, and then she was making her way towards a small speaker resting on one of the end tables. "It's too quiet in here, your mom is gonna think we're up to something."</p><p>	"Didn't you make me that Halloween playlist?" Tessa leaned back, and she tilted her head back. Her witch hat wobbled, but stayed on her head - maybe it was kept on with bobby pins? </p><p>	“Yeah, let me find it,” said Kristy. Clara glanced over, and saw her scrolling through her phone. </p><p>	"You didn't answer the question," said Brooke. "Are you a virgin?"</p><p>	"Shouldn't it be Lacy's question, since she asked me?" Clara was scrabbling for <i>something</i> to save her dignity. If she had any dignity left to save, now that they'd seen her underwear.</p><p>	"It's a good question," said Lacy. "So are you a virgin?" </p><p>	"Um," said Clara. </p><p>	The speaker started to play <i>Thriller</i>, and the blast of sound made Clara jump. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'm a virgin," because it was the truth, and what else was she supposed to say? She'd never been a good liar, especially not while she was flustered.</p><p>	"I knew it," crowed Tessa. "I can always tell these things!" </p><p>	"So if you're a virgin, how far have you gone?" Lacy was tapping her foot in time with the music, and didn't seem to notice. </p><p>	"I, uh... I haven't done much," said Clara. "So is anyone else going to be coming to this party?"</p><p>	"What, you don't think five people is enough for a party?" Tessa rolled her eyes, and she nudged Clara in the side. "You're such a kid."</p><p>	Clara didn't have an answer to that. She just looked down at her lap, and tried to ignore the way her heart thudded in her ears. </p><p>	"So," said Lacy, "you've never done... anything?" She was like a dog with a bone. </p><p>	"No," said Clara. "I've never done anything. No... sex, no kissing, no nothing."</p><p>	"So you've never made out with someone," said Tessa.</p><p>	"Nope," said Clara.</p><p>	"Never made out with <i>anyone</i>?" Kristy plopped back down, next to Lacy. "Or even kissed anyone?"</p><p>	"Nope," said Clara. This was getting a bit repetitive. </p><p>	"That's a pity," said Tessa. "Tits as amazing as yours deserve to be shared with the world. It’s practically a public service.” </p><p>	"... Thanks?" Clara resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest - it would just make it look bigger, or look like she was hiding. </p><p>	"So it's your turn Clara," said Brooke. </p><p>	"Right," Clara said, and she licked her lips, looking around. "Um. Brooke. Truth or dare?"</p><p>		"Truth," said Brooke. "Why break the streak?" </p><p>	"Um," said Clara. Shit. What was she going to ask? "What's your biggest fear?"</p><p>	"That's a little deep," said Brooke. She wrinkled her nose. "Getting a little personal there, aren't you?"</p><p>	<i>You made me show you my underwear and asked if I was a virgin</i>, thought Clara. <i>How is this any worse?</i></p><p>	"You should answer it," said Tessa. She was leaning against Clara, and Clara could smell the sweetness of her perfume, and the warmth of her skin was like a brand, even through the fabric of Clara's skirt. "She's been a good sport."</p><p>	"She has been," agreed Kristy. "C'mon. Answer." </p><p>	"Well," said Brooke, and she cleared her throat. She looked uncomfortable, and it was making Clara anxious. "I'm... I'm afraid of the dark."</p><p>	Lacy snickered. "The <i>dark</i>? What are you, three?"</p><p>	"At least I'm not afraid of birds," Brooke snapped back. </p><p>	Lacy flushed. "You said you'd never tell anyone," she hissed.</p><p>	"It's your turn, Brooke," said Tessa, and the two girls both turned to look at Tessa. The tension in the room was palpable. </p><p>	"Truth or dare, Clara," said Brooke. When Clara glanced up at her face, there was an unsettling look on her face. </p><p>	<i>My, what big eyes you have</i>, Clara thought, and then she mentally rolled her eyes at her own cliché. Making Little Red Riding Hood references, when the girl was bedecked in all that red velvet in front of her? </p><p>	"Dare," Clara said, because she didn't want to think about what sorts of questions they'd be asking her next. They already knew about her virginity - what more would they want? </p><p>	"I dare you to open a bottle with your hands tied behind your back," said Brooke.</p><p>	Clara blinked. That was unexpected. "Okay," she said, and she tried not to show how relieved she was. That was a lot less... intense than she thought it would be. </p><p>	"We can tie you up using your tie," said Brooke, and she leaned forward, reaching for the tie around Clara's neck.</p><p>	Clara was trembling as Brooke untied it - she could see down Brooke's shirt, and her mouth was very dry, her palms very sweaty. <i>She's so pretty, and I am so scared.</i> Why was she scared? </p><p>	Everything seemed to be moving a bit out of sync. All of her instincts were screaming at her to leave, but she couldn't seem to get her body to stand up and move. </p><p>	"Put your hands behind your back," said Brooke, sliding the tie out from Clara's shirt collar, and then she was moving behind Clara. </p><p>	"So I'll just be opening the bottle like this?" Clara put her hands at the small of her back, and she tried not to flinch when Brooke tied her up, quickly and without any ceremony. </p><p>	"Be careful not to cut off her circulation," said Lacy. </p><p>	"I know how to tie someone up," Brooke said, and she sounded annoyed. She twined Clara's braid between two fingers, and she gave it a little tug. "Wriggle your fingers for me," she said.</p><p>	Clara wriggled her fingers dutifully.</p><p>	"Say if they go numb or tingly, wouldn't want you to get gangrene or whatever," said Brooke, and she gave Clara's braid another tug.  </p><p>	"So what bottle am I opening?" Clara tugged at the fabric around her wrists. The knots seemed to get tighter with every pull she gave. </p><p>	"Hold on a sec," said Tessa, and now she was getting up. "My brother keeps stuff in the minifridge, since Mom and Dad never come down here."</p><p>	"Not those horrible alco-pop things," said Brooke, and she was still sitting behind Clara, holding on to Clara's braid. There was something possessive about the way she tugged on it, and the little nibbles of pain made goosebumps run up and down her back, breaking out from between her shoulder blades like waves. </p><p>	"Nah, I wouldn't give little Carla here any booze," said Tessa. "Might get accused of corrupting a minor or something." And then she was snickering, coming back with a plastic soda bottle. "Here we go." She sat down in front of Clara,  so that their knees were touching, and she was smirking. "You ready?"</p><p>	"It's Clara," Clara said, for the umpteenth time.</p><p>	"That's what I said," Tessa said. She brandished the bottle in front of her. "So. You ready to open the bottle? Show us your skills?"</p><p>	"Yeah," said Clara, and she gave what she hoped was a confident smile. "Just put it behind me, so I can -"</p><p>	"Oh," Kristy said, and now she was moving in closer, next to Tessa. She had shed her fairy wings, rolling her shoulders to get more comfortable. "No, you're not using your hands."</p><p>	"How am I supposed to open the bottle, if I can't use my hands?" Clara licked her lips.</p><p>	"Your mouth," said Lacy. She was on Clara's other side. She was boxed in by all the girls now, and the panic was beginning to set in. It rose up in her throat like some kind of small, furry creature, squealing and wriggling to get out. She gritted her teeth, to keep it down. </p><p>	"I can't open a soda bottle with my mouth," said Clara. "It'll do bad things to my teeth." Was that true? It felt like it was true. </p><p>	"You can," said Tessa. "I've seen it on YouTube."</p><p>	"Do you believe everything you see on YouTube?" Clara's braid was being wrapped around Lacy's hand. </p><p>	<i>After all of this, I'm going to cut my hair</i>, Clara thought. She looked down at the bottle, then up into the gathered faces. "So you just want me to take the cap off using my mouth?" She licked her lips. Her mouth was very dry.</p><p>	"Yeah," said Tessa. "Show us those skills."</p><p>	"What skills? She's never even been kissed." Kristy scoffed.</p><p>	"I think she's got a hidden talent," Tessa said. "As soon as I saw her eating that ice cream cone in the cafeteria, I <i>knew</i> she had a talent."</p><p>	"What does me eating an ice cream cone have to do with me removing a bottle cap?" Clara asked. 	</p><p>	"Don't worry about it," said Brooke. "Just do it." </p><p>	Clara leaned forward. She kept her eyes closed, so she wouldn't have to see the way they were all looking at her, and it was setting her teeth on edge. Although she didn't want to think about her teeth right now, as she bit down on the plastic cap in front of her and tried to move her head.</p><p>	And then there were hands on her breasts. They were small hands - or at least, hands that were smaller than her own, or her doctor, and her doctor had been the last person to touch her breasts, showing her how to do a self exam. And now someone else's hands were on her breasts, under them, as if they were weighing them.</p><p>	She. It was Brooke. It had to be Brooke, Brooke was right behind her, and some clinical part of her was taking in the positioning of the hands. There were fingertips against her nipples, and her breasts were being <i>jiggled</i>.</p><p>	Clara tried to pull off of the soda bottle, but there was another hand on the back of her head, forcing more of the bottle into her mouth. There was laughter, as she gagged, and they let her lift her head up a little more, but wouldn't let her move it. </p><p>	"Don't wanna make it too easy," said Brooke, and there was a second pair of hands going to the buttons of her shirt, tugging them open. "It's a distraction. Like on... what's that show, with Elton John?"</p><p>	"What show with Elton John?" It was Lacy who was unbuttoning Clara's shirt, and then the cups of her bra were being pushed up, the elastic digging into her skin. </p><p>	"The cooking show." Brooke's hands were on Clara's bare skin now, and they were pinching Clara's nipples. Clara whimpered around the soda bottle in her mouth, and it was shoved further into her mouth.</p><p>	"Alton Brown, you dumbass," said Kristy. </p><p>	"So sue me. I don't watch a lot of cooking shows." Brooke twisted Clara's nipples, and Clara cried out and jerked again. There was a hand on her inner thigh now, and it was pushing her legs further apart. Her skirt was riding up - or was it being pushed up? - and she finally managed to get herself upright, trying to catch her breath. </p><p>	"What are you <i>doing</i>?" Clara's voice cracked. She wriggled, trying to get her breasts away from all of those pinching, twisting fingers. </p><p>	"So it seems like you forfeit your dare," said Tessa - Clara thought it was Tessa. Everything was starting to blend together. "If you forfeit your dare, we get to ask you for two in a row."</p><p>	"Stop touching me, please," Clara said. Her voice was an awkward croak, and there were more tears dripping down her face, along her jaw and off of her chin. </p><p>	"In a minute," said someone - she couldn't remember their name right now. All the different names were running together, all the costumes. Her skirt was being pulled higher up, and she was being shoved further back into Brooke's front, and now Lacy was leaning forward, and there was a mouth on her nipple.</p><p>	"Oh, look at how her thighs get all tense," said a voice - was that Kristy? "Open your legs, Carla, I want to see something."</p><p>	"I... don't..." Clara squirmed more. She was bigger than they were, taller. She should have been able to just shove them off of her, but there were so <i>many</i> of them, and they were all holding her down. They weren't letting her move, as her skirt was lifted again.</p><p>	"You forfeited," Tessa reminded her. There were hands on her inner thighs, forcing them open, and now her legs were being spread. She couldn't keep them closed, she didn't have a choice, and she was crying so hard, yanking at the tie around her wrists. </p><p>	Lacy pulled off of Clara's nipple with a <i>pop</i>, and then Kristy was on the other one, and someone grabbing at the waistband of her panties, pushing them down. "Wow, she's wet," said Tessa. "Look at <i>that</i>."</p><p>	"After all that complaining you did," said Lacy, and there were fingers prodding at Clara's vulva, tracing down her slit. "You're <i>so</i> wet, wow."</p><p>	"Hey Lacy," said Brooke, and her voice was vibrating through her chest, against Clara's back, "I dare you to make Carla come four times."</p><p>	"It's Clara," mumbled Clara. The song had changed on the playlist, and why was she noticing that, when Lacy was settling between her legs. </p><p>	"You're in for a treat, Clara," said Lacy, as she pulled Clara's panties down and off, and Clara was still wriggling, dazed enough that she lifted her hips up to help, and why would she do that? Did she want this? </p><p>	No. No, she didn't. She wanted her first time to be <i>special</i>, and not with a bunch of... bullies. That's what they all were, bullies. </p><p>	Clara gasped at the first touch of Lacy's tongue. It was hot and flexible, and it wriggled between her labia expertly, then pressed against her clit. There was a finger inside of her, and Clara wanted to scream, but there was a hand over her mouth and another mouth on her nipple. She was clenching around the finger inside of her, and it felt <i>too good</i>, good enough to make her whole body clench up tight. She was beginning to shake, as the sucking on her nipples got harder, and then her orgasm was washing over her, before she even had a chance to react.</p><p>	Lacy's thumb was one her clit, making little half circles, and then Lacy was speaking. She sounded delighted. "Oh my god, that was, like, ten seconds." </p><p>	"You're a lightweight, Carla," said Kristy. She'd pulled off of Clara's nipple at some point, and Clara shuddered again, her whole body still shuddering with the aftershocks. "How many d'you think i can do?"</p><p>	"Well, your record was four in a row," said Kristy. "Think you can break it?" </p><p>	"I can try," said Lacy, and then there was a tongue on Clara's clit again. </p><p>	"No," Clara mumbled, around the hand over her mouth. She wriggled, trying to kick her feet, but there was a hand covering her mouth. </p><p>	Another finger was slid into her, twisting, and there were fingers shoved into her mouth as well. Her clit was being sucked, and it was so sharp that it made her cry out again. </p><p>	"You put <i>this</i> on my Halloween playlist?" Tessa sounded offended.</p><p>	Kristy pulled off of Clara’s nipple again, and she pinched the soft skin, jiggling Clara’s breast. “How could I not? Is it even a Halloween party if you don’t play it at least once?”</p><p>	<i>From my laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast</i>, crooned the speaker, as another orgasm was wrenched out of Clara. Her cunt fluttered and twitched around the fingers inside of her, as the girl's over her jeered and cackled. </p><p>	Clara was aware, distantly, that she was dissociating. Maybe she was just here to play a role. They wanted to torture her, or they wanted someone to use, and she was just here for that. She was a body, lying on the floor and leaning back against someone else. There were hands and mouths on her tits, on her neck. At one point she was <i>bitten</i>, and that couldn't be right, she was going to have a mark, but there was another finger inside of her, splitting her open, and she was thrashing. </p><p>	"You've got two left," said a voice to her left. Her nipple was tweaked, and she whimpered, going limp.</p><p>	"God, she's so wet," said Lacy.</p><p>	"And quiet," said Tessa. She pinched Clara in the side, and Clara whimpered, but kept lying there, her chest rising and falling. All she could concentrate on was breathing. Breathing, and the desperate beat of her own heart. "Didn't think someone so chatty would be such a quiet lay."</p><p>	Lacy's thumb was still working over Clara's oversensitive clit, and Clara's whole body was tightening up all over again, hurtling towards another orgasm. Another song was playing - she could just hear it over the thud of her heart.</p><p>	<i>If there's somethin' strange in the neighborhood,</i> wailed the speaker, and Clara kept her eyes shut, as her shoulders screamed from being pulled in such an awkward position and her gut clenched, her cunt tightening around the fingers inside of her.</p><p>	"You think you could fit that in?" asked one of the girls. </p><p>	<i>You've fit everything else you shoved in me</i>, Clara thought, her mind hazy. "What else could work?" </p><p>	"I dare you," said someone - Brooke? Kristy? Everyone was blending together - "to put that in her pussy."</p><p>	"No," Clara said, jolted out of her daze. "Please. I haven't... I haven't ever kissed anyone." </p><p>	"Oh, sweetie," said... Tessa? Clara thought it was Tessa. "We didn't realize."</p><p>	There was a mouth against Clara's mouth. There were lips against her own, and there were lips wrapped around her clit, as the fingers inside of her wriggled and shifted. Clara could taste strawberry lip gloss and the tongue against her clit was making little half circles, as the fingers inside of her pressed up against something that made her thighs go rigid, as she teetered on the very edge of another orgasm. </p><p>	Tessa bit Clara's lip, and Clara whimpered and sobbed as she came again, around all those fingers, with all those horrible girls watching. When she opened her eyes again, Tessa was looking down at her with a smug expression. </p><p>	"So," she said, "you're not a kissless virgin anymore."</p><p>	"I... this isn't how I wanted it," Clara mumbled. She squealed as Lacy's fingers were yanked out of her, faster than she'd expected. Why did it hurt, to have them removed? She was clenching around nothing now, her cunt achingly empty. </p><p>	"It's nicer than <i>my</i> first time," said Lacy. "You wanna know what <i>my</i> first time was like?" </p><p>	"I'm sorry it was -" Clara began to say, and then she <i>shrieked</i>, as the bottle she'd been trying to open with her mouth was pushed into her cunt. The neck went in easily enough, but the wider part seemed to be splitting her in half, and it was more unyielding and cold than Lacy's fingers had been. </p><p>	"He did that," said Lacy. </p><p>	"Like hell his dick was that big," said Brooke. She was idly twisting Clara's nipples, and that was its own little bit of teasing, another little irritation to mix with the discomfort between Clara's legs. "I’ve fucked Donny; he's tiny."</p><p>	"It felt like that when he did it," Lacy retorted, as she pushed more of the bottle in. "You should be happy," she told Clara, as she jiggled it. "I got you all prepared first."</p><p>	"It's too <i>big</i>," Clara wailed, and she tried to wriggle away. </p><p>	Brooke grabbed her nipple, twisted it savagely. "Stop whining," she said. "You just came, like, four times. Be grateful." </p><p>	There was a knock on the basement door, and all of the girls froze. </p><p>	"Sweetheart?" Tessa's mother called, "is everything alright in there?" </p><p>	"Be right back," said Tessa, and she gave Clara's breast a squeeze, then stood up, dusting off her legs and making her way up the stairs. "Everything's great, Mom," she said, and then there was the clump-clump-clump of her shoes going up the stairs. </p><p>	Clara took a deep breath to say anything... and was instantly silenced by a hand over her mouth, pressing down hard enough that her teeth cut into her lips. She stared wide eyed into Kristy's face, and then Kristy's mouth was on hers, and she was being kissed with an inch of her life. </p><p>	<i>I must be out of sight from the stairs</i>, Clara thought dazedly, as she was kissed. She didn't kiss back, just lay there like a dead fish, as Tessa and her mother talked about who knew what. </p><p>	The bottle was being worked in and out of Clara's cunt, slow, deep thrusts. She hated how it stretched her, hated how <i>full</i> it made her feel. Hated how much she kind of liked it, and she didn't want to like it. Didn't want to get any pleasure or satisfaction out of being used like this, out of being <i>raped</i>. She'd never even had anything inside of herself before, and now... this? </p><p>	"I'm gonna go help my mom with something," Tessa called. "Be right back."</p><p>	"Do you need any help?" Kristy asked, as she pinched Clara's nipple. </p><p>	Clara tried to scream, to wail, to make any noise, but it was all cut off by the hand on her mouth. Anything that might have escaped was drowned out by the music - it was playing something from <i>Nightmare Before Christmas</i> now, and fuck, Clara loved that movie. She didn't want to have to think about the feeling of being stretched by a soda bottle, the next time she sat down to watch it. </p><p>	The bottle was thrust in especially hard - hard enough to make her breasts and belly jiggle - and she sobbed, more tears dripping out of her face. She didn't think she'd be able to forget this. </p><p>	"Nah, I'm good," said Tessa. "Be right back!"</p><p>	The door slammed shut, and the hand was removed from Clara's mouth. </p><p>	"I made you come," said Lacy. "A whole bunch of times." She was squirming, pressing one hand idly between her legs and grinding against it. "I think it's time you returned the favor."</p><p>	"If I... I mean, I didn't ask you to," Clara said. She was trying to push the bottle out of herself, but it was just... there, heavy and full. </p><p>	"You didn't, but she did it anyway." Brooke shoved Clara forward, forcing the bottle deeper inside of her. "You should return the favor."</p><p>	"I don't want to," Clara said. Her voice was hoarse. "I don't... this isn't what I want."</p><p>	"So you're just a selfish bitch who won't even reciprocate?" Lacy scowled. "I'll tell the whole school. I'll tell them that you just lay there and took all four of my fingers, and a soda bottle." </p><p>	"You should tell them that she was staring at Tessa's underwear, too," said Brooke. </p><p>	"Please don't," Clara said weakly. It was hard to stay upright, with her hands tied behind her back and the soda bottle still between her legs. "Please, if you untie me, I can... I'll do something for you, but -"</p><p>	"You'd have to dare us to untie you," said Kristy. "Since it was a dare for you to get tied up in the first place."</p><p>	"Are we still playing?" Clara asked. That seemed a million years ago. </p><p>	"We haven't said we'd stopped," said Lacy. She was leaning back now, spreading her legs. "C'mon. I dare you to make me come."</p><p>	"I've never... done this before," Clara said. "It'd be easier if my hands were untied. I could... um." </p><p>	"Hold on, I'll help you," said Kristy, and then impatient hands were hauling her forward, so that she was face down, ass up. The side of her face was uncomfortably pressed into the carpet on the basement floor, and her shoulders were screaming at her, her knees getting carpet burned as she was adjusted into place. The bottle seemed to just stay in place, no matter how hard she tried to push it out, and that wasn’t <i>fair</i>. </p><p>	"It's easy to make Lacy come," said Brooke. </p><p>	"It's not that easy," Lacy said, as she pushed her skirt up and spread her legs. </p><p>	Clara licked her lips. She should have been saying no, should have been running, should have been doing... something. She shouldn't have been watching, mutely, as Lacy pulled her own panties down, kicked them off. A pillow was grabbed off the sofa by... someone, shoved under Clara's belly, and now she was elevated enough that her face was more or less level with Lacy's crotch. </p><p>	Lacy scooted forward, and she adjusted Clara, so that her cunt was pressing against Clara's cheek. "Well?" She gave a little hip wriggle. "Get to it."</p><p>	"I really don't want to do this," Clara mumbled. The scent of Lacy's cunt was overpowering, and the bottle in her own cunt was about to fall out. Her mouth was watering in spite of itself, and her head was spinning. Lacy was lying back, on hand on the top of Clara's head.</p><p>	"I made you come," Lacy reminded her, and she gave another hip wriggle, pressing her bare slit along Clara's cheek. "It's only fair."</p><p>	"It's only fair, Carla," echoed Kristy. </p><p>	Clara's neck was getting sore already, but maybe if she did this quickly it would just be <i>done</i>, and they'd let her go. So she stuck her tongue out, and she licked. It tasted musky and salty, and she could imagine herself liking this, under different circumstances. If she had wanted this. She might even have liked doing it with Lacy, if Lacy had <i>asked</i>.</p><p>	There was a snap of the door, and then the sound of shoes coming down the stairs. </p><p>	"Mom just needed me to get more candy from the stash in the garage," Tessa grumbled.</p><p>	<i>Maybe she'll tell them to stop</i>," Clara thought, as she tried to get comfortable, still licking. Lacy was moaning, grinding her cunt into Clara's face. </p><p>		"Why'd she need you to get it, specifically?" Kristie asked. </p><p>	Clara found the hard nub of Lacy's clit, and she swirled her tongue over it, then pulled back. "This would be easier if my arms were untied," she said, and her breath ruffled Lacy's pubic hair. </p><p>	"Nah," said Lacy, and her hand went to the back of Clara's head again. She ground her hips forward, and Clara could barely breathe, as she went back to licking. She could feel the soda bottle beginning to overbalance, and if she concentrated hard enough, she might be able to squeeze the thing out of her...</p><p>	The bottle was pulled out of her, and Clara sobbed. The emptiness was... unpleasant, but it was better than the heavy weight of the bottle, and the humiliation of knowing that it had been <i>put</i> there.</p><p>	"So while I was up there, I found something else," said Tessa, and then Lacy was grinding her wetness into Clara's face, her clit hard against Clara's nose. There was a gush of wetness as she came against Clara's face, and her cunt twitched and pulsed.</p><p>	"Fuck," Lacy said thickly, and she scooted back, flopping onto the floor with her legs wide open. "I needed that."</p><p>	"You're so easy to get off," Kristie teased.</p><p>	"What is that thing?" Brooke asked. 	</p><p>	"Remember when I was fucking with that guy and I told him I'd show him my tits if he bought me one of those weird dragon toys?" Tessa's voice seemed to be coming from a long way off. </p><p>	Nobody was touching Clara, nobody was shoving things in her, nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her. She was just left, on her own, face down on the pillow, with Lacy's slick drying on her face. It was disgusting, but at least it was something like peaceful. </p><p>	"You didn't give him your address, did you?" Kristie sounded scandalized.</p><p>	"No, no, I'm not <i>stupid</i>," said Tessa. "I had him send it to my cousin. She gave it to me the last time I went to the city."</p><p>	"There's no way that would fit," said Brooke. "No way." </p><p>	"I think it could," said Tessa.</p><p>	"Have you made it fit for <i>you</i>?" Lacy sounded incredulous. She had stood up at some point, and she was behind Clara as well. They all were, staring at her open cunt, her wet thighs. </p><p>	"I've been saving it for a special occasion," Tessa said, and her tone was coy. "For a special some<i>one</i>." </p><p>	<i>I don't think this bodes well</i>, thought Clara. <i>I should get up.</i></p><p>	The song had changed again - <i>I was working in the lab late one night...</i></p><p>	"Didn't this play already?" There was a hand on Clara's ass, and then a different hand was grabbing her thigh, forcing her legs to open wider. She submitted to it, because what else was she supposed to do? She was numb, at this point.</p><p>	"There's only so many Halloween themed songs, okay?" Kristie sounded faintly defensive. </p><p>	"It's fine," said Brooke. "It's not like it's a <i>bad</i> song. It's just gonna get stuck in my head all week." </p><p>	A finger was dipped into Clara's cunt, then withdrawn. Her labia were pulled apart, as if they were inspecting her. Let them do what they wanted to her body - it wasn't going to make a difference if she protested or not, since it wasn't as if they were listening to her. She just needed to lie there and take it, until they grew bored and they let her go home. Then she'd... what, tell her parents? Call the police? Take a long, hot shower and try to forget it all?</p><p>	Something was being pressed into her. Something cold, solid, and smooth. </p><p>	"Look at her opening up, she's taking it like a champ," said Brooke. </p><p>	"I knew you were a little slut the first time I saw you," said Tessa, and she slapped Clara on the ass.</p><p>	Clara yelped, drawn back into her body by the little sting of pain, and then she hissed, as whatever they were using - <i>dragon toy?</i> - was forced deeper inside of her. </p><p>	"Not so little," said Brooke, and then there was a hand worming its way under Clara's body, to grab one breast and squeeze it, giving it a jiggle. </p><p>	"Please... don't," Clara murmured, and then she <i>squealed</i>, as something thick and bulbous was pushed against her entrance. It seemed like the toy got thick abruptly, and it was meeting some resistance. </p><p>	"You took all of that soda bottle," Kristie reminded her. The toy was shoved harder, and then the wide, girthy bulb was sinking into her, slowly, painfully. </p><p>	"Look at her take that knot," murmured Tessa, and there were more hands on Clara's backside, holding her open and watching as the whole toy was pushed into her. It seemed to be wedged inside of her, and no matter how she pushed, she couldn't get it <i>out</i>. </p><p>	"Fuck, Carla," murmured Tessa, and the toy was tugged out of her, the knot popping out, then pushed back in.</p><p>	Clara whimpered, and she wriggled away feebly, trying to get away. </p><p>	A hand was put on the back on her lower back, to keep her in place. </p><p>	"How good was her mouth, anyway?" Brooke sounded thoughtful.</p><p>	"You have to do most of the work, but it isn't too bad," said Lacy. "Hey Carla," she added, and she grabbed Clara's hair, forcing her head back, forcing the toy deeper inside of her, "how about we make you a deal?"</p><p>	"Please let me go," Clara mumbled. The tears tracking down her face were itchy, and her shoulders burned, her fingers tingling. "I won't tell anyone, just <i>please</i>."</p><p>	"They wouldn't believe you anyway," Tessa said, and she said it in such a solicitous way that Clara's stomach turned. </p><p>	Someone was grabbing her breast again, and her nipple was being tweaked.</p><p>	"If you make each of us come, as many times as you did, we'll untie you," said Brooke. She grabbed Clara's chin in one hand, forcing eye contact, and she smiled. </p><p>	<i>My, what big teeth you have</i>, thought Clara. </p><p>	"Can you just let me go? Please?" Clara's voice broke, and she sniffed, as her nose started to run.</p><p>	"It isn't really fair that you got to come all those times," Tessa said. "You want to be fair, don't you?" She twisted the toy inside of Clara, the same way Clara's dad twisted a corkscrew to open a wine bottle, and Clara squirmed, then gasped, as the knot was shoved back inside of her. </p><p>	"I..." Clara began.</p><p>	"We'll tell everyone what an ungrateful little pig you are," said Brooke, and she twisted Clara's nipple. "C'mon. Please say yes?" </p><p>	The toy inside of Clara was pulled almost all the way out, and then shoved all the way back in, the knot sealing her shut.</p><p>	"... fine," Clara mumbled. "Fine. Fine. Just... can you untie me when this is over?"</p><p>	"If you do a really good job," Brooke told her, and then Clara was being kissed again, a tongue forced into her mouth. She let herself be pushed forward again, onto the pillow, and she let herself be manipulated again, so that her ass was in the air and her face was pressed into Brooke's cunt. It was shaved, and the bare skin was smooth against Clara's cheeks. </p><p>	<i>I wonder when she took her panties off</i>, whispered some hazy part of Clara's mind, as she began to lick again. <i>I feel like I would have noticed that. Although she was behind me, wasn't she?</i> </p><p>	It was all so... mechanical, in an odd way. She licked, the toy was forced in and out of her, Brooke moaned and wriggled, <i>This is Halloween</i> came on again. Maybe she was stuck in a time loop, like something out of a hacky science fiction show, or maybe she was in Hell, and this would just keep happening, again and again. It didn't matter, none of it mattered, all that mattered was that she had to get out of here and go home, away from prying fingers and silicone, away from musk and salt and slime. </p><p>	Brooke shuddered against her, holding her in place, and Clara kept moving her tongue against Brooke's clit. Her jaw was sore, her shoulders were burning, her cunt was stretched as the toy was wriggled around her, she was getting carpet burn on her knees. There was a gush of fluid down her face, and then Brooke was going limp, leaning heavily against the couch, her thighs gaping wider. "Holy fuck..."</p><p>	"I know, right?" Lacy sounded like she was grinning. "We should keep her."</p><p>	"I don't want to be kept," Clara mumbled, her voice quiet. </p><p>	"Aren't we taking good care of you, Carla? Doesn't it bother you to hurt our feelings by saying something like that?" Kristie sounded offended, and Clara hated that her first instinct was to apologize. </p><p>	"Apologize to Kristie," said Tessa. </p><p>	"I'm sorry, Kristie," said Clara, tonelessly. </p><p>	Tessa pulled the dildo out, then jammed it in, hard enough that it shoved Clara off of the pillow. </p><p>	Clara howled. "I'm sorry," she wailed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"</p><p>	"It's okay," Kristie said, and her hand was gentle on Clara's cheek. "I forgive you for being so ungrateful. But you should make it up to me."</p><p>	"You should," agreed Tessa. "Make her come, Clara."</p><p>	<i>She got my name right again</i>, thought Clara. She watched, as if outside her own body, as she was dragged under Kristie's skirt, and then she was confronted with another cunt in her face. It was stifling, in the dark confines, and it was a little bit like being smothered, apart from the little bits of air she managed to gasp out, when Kristie moved her hips in such a way as to give her a little more breathing room. </p><p>	At least this would all be over soon. She needed to make Kristie come, and then Tessa, and then they'd get bored and leave her alone, and she'd be able to go home. She'd have to call her dad - she didn’t think she could remember how to walk home from here, and she'd need to shower beforehand, or at least wash her face. Washing her face was a better idea, she didn't want to think about being <i>naked</i> around them, naked in the same house. Would she have to worry about showering after gym? </p><p>	She was thinking too far ahead. The toy inside of her wasn't being thrust anymore, just kept there, and another finger was coming around to rub her clit. The pleasure sparking at the base of her spine was enough to make her back arch, and her toes curled, goosebumps breaking out along her back in waves. She kept licking, as her jaw got even more sore, her tongue tired. She wrapped her lips around Kristie's clit and she <i>sucked</i>, in hopes of making this just <i>finish</i> that much faster, but the rubbing on her clit was making her shake. </p><p>	She tapped her tongue against Kristie's clit and she clenched around the thick toy as she was <i>rubbed</i>, pushed and shoved towards her next orgasm. It was sickening, and it didn't let her float away, didn't let her stay in that calm, quiet place a little to the left. The pleasure tugged at her belly, and it made her pause in her licking and sucking, because she couldn't breathe as she was <i>touched</i>, and then Kristie was just grabbing her by the hair and grinding, and Clara couldn't do anything but lie there and take it. </p><p>	Kristie came against Clara's face, and it was wet and slippery, more slick to drip down Clara's chin, smear across her cheeks. She was a mess of fluids and sweat, when Kristie grabbed her by the shoulder and rolled her onto her back, off of the pillow.</p><p>	"She's pretty good," Kristie said, and she was panting. </p><p>	Clara wriggled, and the pain in her shoulders was getting unbearable. "Please... untie me," she said, and her voice came out as an awkward croak. "I'm... it hurts." </p><p>	"You're almost done," Tessa said, and she smiled down at Clara with the benevolence of some saint. "You just need to make me come. And I'll be nice, change it up a little. How's that sound?"</p><p>	"<i>Please</i>," Clara moaned, as she was rolled fully onto her back. Her hands were being crushed now, but it was easier on her knees. The strain on her shoulders made her want to scream, but her head was being pulled into someone's lap (she couldn't tell whose), and there was a hand over her mouth. </p><p>	"Sh," murmured Tessa. She was kicking her panties off (those black lace panties that Clara had seen, all those eons ago), and she was crouching over Clara's chest, resting her weight on Clara's sternum. "Just make me come, and it'll be so good for you. I promise." She smiled again, and it was such a beautiful smile that Clara almost stopped hating her.</p><p>	Almost.</p><p>	Then Tessa's cunt was settling onto Clara's face, and it was <i>too much</i>, there was no control the way there had been when Clara had been on her belly. She wanted to beg them to turn her over, but she couldn't speak, with Tessa's labia rubbing against her face, grinding against her nose. She licked and moved her lips desperately, as her face was humped against, and she whimpered ineffectually as another mouth was on her nipple, and the toy inside of her was thrust in and out, harsh enough to push her forward. </p><p>	"God, these tits," mumbled Brooke, and then a tongue was swirling against the tip of her nipple.</p><p>	"Her <i>tongue</i>," gasped Tessa. "Fuck. <i>Fuck</i>, oh fuck!" She was grinding her hips slowly, forcing her clit against Clara's mouth, and Clara just... licked. She felt like a mechanical device, just being used. She was fucked with the toy, with a tongue on her clit, with the teeth digging into her breast. She could hear her own cunt squelching, and the groaning, gasping sounds of Tessa taking her own pleasure. </p><p>	Tessa came first, her cunt spasming against Clara’s face. It puddled down Clara’s cheeks, to her temples.</p><p>	<i>I”m going to have to wash my hair</i>, Clara thought, dazed, as Tessa scooted back, her weight resting on Clara’s sternum. The tongue on Clara’s clit was moving faster, and so was the pinching of her nipples. She closed her eyes, and she rode the wave of pleasure, as another orgasm wracked through her. She was sobbing, pain filling her, twining with the pleasure, and then she was going limp, her eyes still closed. </p><p>	“Well,” said Tessa, after a moment, “that was fun.” She climbed off of Clara, dusting her hands off. “Who’s up for round two?”</p><p>	Clara whimpered, numb and tired, as the same song started up, again. </p><p>	<i>I was working in the lab late one night…</i> </p><p>"Truth or dare," said Kristie, and Clara's heart sank into her stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clara's whole name is actually "Clarisabeth", and I couldn't find a way to work that in. But now you know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>